The world re-known
by RedSquadron
Summary: When Colonel Jackson some how gets separated from his universe, he awakens in an abandoned tech facility, finding one of the most destructive of weapons ever created; the power of the tool gun. One shot. just an idea that popped into mah head.


**This would be a Stargate cross-over, but since this is an original Character, and the fact that he's from the stargate universe is extremely minor and has no effect on the story, this story shall remain as is. The 'Tool gun' is from the game Garry's mod. The thing works like a small computer, and stuff. Anything that Jackson comes across can be cloned, and re-used as a weapon for himself. to balance these capabilities, the tool gun has a 'cool down' thing that prevents him from cloning nukes and stuff over and over, or just spawning more ammo. **

* * *

Colonel Jackson awoke, his head spinning. Sitting up, he searches for the familiar surroundings of his BC-304. As he gets on his knees to stand up, his vision begins to clear, showing him that he is no longer in his ship. Now, he is instead in a very dark room with only minimal natural light emanating from a window, only revealing a floor with tiles missing. As Jackson got up from his position of kneeling on the floor, he took a weak step, stumbling slightly.

Still dizzy from unknown causes, the colonel stops in place to allow his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. Pretty soon, things became real clear to him, he was no longer on the ship. Pulling a broken box up to the window, he took a step onto it, allowing him to see through. The world outside was devastated, buildings on fire, and transport ships, and fighter jets were going all out on the transports. A closer look showed him that the jets were, in fact F-35 American Air force jets, while the transports appeared to be some sort of bug-like machine that held onto black boxes and other machines or creatures. When the ships landed, the boxes opened, allowing what appeared to be more robots out.

Jumping down from the window, Jackson began to search around what appeared to be some sort of lab. There had to be some thing around that he could use as a weapon in case he had to defend himself. His Beretta Pistol was out of ammo, and since he was wearing his Stargate Marine combat vest and a military uniform, he would be targeted the instant he left the building, that is if these aliens only targeted military subjects.

Looking down on a table, he found a flashlight that appeared to still be functional. With the extra light, his search was sped up, allowing him to move around without worrying he might hurt himself in the dark. Moving into one room, he found what appeared to be a large steel rod on the ground, picking it up. seeing movement to his right, he flashed his light in the general direction, searching for whatever was there.

What he saw was quite disturbing. the creature that stood to his right appeared to be a person wearing a white lab coat, with a large, fleshy creature perched on its shoulders. The monster, obviously sensing him, started screaming incoherently, mutated arms flailing in his direction. "What the hell is this thing?" said Jackson out loud to himself, as he brought his weapon over his head, ready to slam it into the monster.

Swinging his weapon, the rod the creature, causing it to squeal in pain before crumpling up, unlatching its legs from what appeared to be it's host. looking down on the person's face, he brought his rod up again, smashing the person's face in, making sure it was dead. Back when the creature was still alive, he assumed the person it was connected to was as well, because the muffled sounds that came from the monster did not match the sounds the creature made when he killed it. The sounds sounded more like muffled screams of pain, that left Jackson slightly uneasy, even by simply thinking back to it.

Continuing onto the next room, he came across a locked door that required a key. Jackson searched around the room for a key eventually finding it on the person he had just killed. Trying not to think about it, he opened the door, and eventually found a small crate in the corner of the room, still closed. using his metal rod, he pried open the small crate, finding what appeared to be a revolver with a screen, a bundle of wires and circuits attached to it.

pulling out the odd weapon, it activated, turning on the screen. The screen showed a multitude of things, and appeared to be touch sensitive. looking through them, he found an option that displayed "ignite," along with a simple description of the option. Looking down at his new weapon, he pressed down on the option, lighting up the tip of the gun's barrel to an electric blue.

Suddenly, three more creatures appeared, all three just like the... zombie he was attacked by earlier. His military training kicking in, he pulled out his pistol, and shot it at his opponents that were blocking his only exit. Upon shooting his new weapon of choice, it released an excellent ray of electricity, that caused the zombie he shot at to burst into flames. looking down at his pistol in amazement, he quickly took aim again, shooting down the last two that were still standing. After the flames on the zombies died away, Jackson stepped over them, and walked out of the room. As the colonel looked down at his weapon, he saw the selection of different options in there. The things he could do with the tool he now had... Just maybe, he could get back home. Taking his chances with his new weapon, he found the building's exit, and walked out into the war zone.

In-case there were any snipers near by, Jackson jumped behind a barrier, rolling to make for a soft landing. seeing an M!A4 rifle lying on the ground next to a dead marine, he jumped over, and grabbed it, finding a clip and a half of ammo from the soldier and the gun itself. Suddenly, the tool that wrested in Jackson's pistol holster shot a beam at the M1, consuming it for a whole three seconds. suddenly, on the guns' screen, there was an exact copy of the weapon that he was now holding. tapping on the gun's picture on the screen, a bolt of lighting shot from the gun, releasing a clone of the gun he was holding. After a few seconds, the gun materialized, laying there as if it has always been there.

Picking it up, he took out the clip and studied it. A few seconds later, he figured out that they were actual bullets. Intrigued by his gun's new ability to clone things, he attempted to create another clone, only for the gun to emit a low beep, telling him that the gun was low on energy, somehow. Shrugging, he put the gun away, thinking _"well, I knew it was too good to be true. maybe it's solar powered or something." _Getting up from the stone barrier, Jackson continued down the street, checking for hostiles.

Eventually he came across a convoy of military vehicles, all escaping from the in coming alien slaughter. Running after the convoy, he barely managed to grab a hand, and climb aboard the troop transport truck before it sped away.

**Still werkin' on it. Reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
